


Blink Back

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from kbrand5333: <br/>Dancing in the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink Back

**Blink Back**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Gaius  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 233  
 **Prompt from kbrand5333:**  
Dancing in the rain

 **Blink Back**  
It must have been the hottest day ever in Camelot. At least in Gaius' memory and that was a long time.

Arthur had canceled training and he was sitting on the steps of the castle hoping for a breeze.

A familiar shape in a purple muslin gown sat next to him.

“I thought you had gotten rid of those old dresses.” Arthur said.

“It’s too hot for my heavy silks and I kept one or two.” Gwen said.

From a distance Merlin could swear he was looking into the past. The Prince talking to a Handmaiden not the King and his Queen on a summer’s day. He grinned at the memory.

Merlin had all he could take with the heat so he whispered a spell and conjured the rain.

Arthur stood and reached out his hands to Gwen. They laughed as Arthur danced her around the courtyard in the pouring rain.

Merlin grinned at their laughter. He hurried inside to have a hot bath prepared for them to share when they finished their play.

“Merlin, I saw that.” Gaius said as he came up behind him.

“What?” Merlin played innocent.

“The rain.” Gaius said.

“They needed some fun and I was happy to help.” Merlin looked out the window.

The royal couple was kissing and dancing closer now.

“It worked. See?” Merlin grinned.

“Lucky for you.” Gaius said as he arched an eyebrow.


End file.
